The present invention is in the field of safety equipment and more specifically relates to an article for use with lazy-tong fences to prevent children from being injured by the vertices of the fence.
Lazy-tong fences are frequently found in the form of a gate, such as that shown in FIG. 1, which is used to confine young children or to keep them from falling down stairs. The lazy-tong fence mechanism is also found in the form of corrals, such as that shown in FIG. 2, to confine children. The present invention is usable with fences, gates, and corrals that use the lazy-tong structure; the word fence as used below includes gates, fences and corrals.
Although lazy-tong fences are frequently used for confining young children, it is surprising that so little attention has been given to the safety aspects of such fences. Surprisingly, such fences can be hazardous to the children they are intended to protect.
When deployed, the fences are, typically 24 to 31 inches high. The average height of a two-year old child is 34 inches. Thus, the exposed upper vertices of the fence are positioned approximately at the eye level of the child. It is well known, that children sometimes become restless when confined, and this restlessness may manifest itself in attempts to climb up the fence or to engage in other active behavior. A child who attempts to climb the fence may fall and be injured by the vertices of the fence. The present invention is based on the premise that such fences are hazardous and should be made less hazardous by the use of protectors such as those described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,711,394 to Moore is exemplary of a large body of patents that show lazy-tong fences. None of these patents suggests protection from injury. On the contrary, many of the patents relating to lazy-tong fences show spikes or barbs that are designed to injure people who try to climb over the fence.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,236, Clanin shows a protective cover for furniture corners. The covering is held in place by ties. This protector consists only of cushioning material and does not include any rigid material to round out the corners.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,306, Magill shows a resilient extrusion that can be slipped over the top rail of a hurdle to prevent injury. The device grips the top rail of the hurdle. This apparatus is deemed unsatisfactory for use with lazy-tong fences where one is concerned about face and eye injuries, because if the apparatus is made sufficiently stiff to grip the fence, it would be too firm and would injur the face and eyes of a child.
In U.S. Pat. No. 687,649, Pascocello shows a series of rubber fingers that extend up from the framework of a hurdle so as to provide a yieldable upper portion to the fence. This apparatus does not appear to be usable with a lazy-tong fence.
In summary, it appears that little thought has been given to protective devices for use with lazy-tong fences, and existing protective apparatus does not appear to be suitable for such use.